Noise in the Silence
by NotWriteInTheHead
Summary: She can feel Paige staring at her from the desk she's been sitting at for the last half hour. It doesn't usually bother Emily, being on the receiving end of an intense Paige McCuller's gaze. Usually, it makes her feel sexy, wanted, and loved. Now it just makes her feel nervous, uneasy, and uncomfortable. She doesn't like it. Their dynamic is all off.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars, I just like playing with their characters a little bit.

**Noise in the Silence**

* * *

She can feel Paige staring at her from the desk she's been sitting at for the last half hour. It doesn't usually bother Emily, being on the receiving end of an intense Paige McCuller's gaze. Usually, it makes her feel sexy, wanted, and loved. Now it just makes her feel nervous, uneasy, and uncomfortable. She doesn't like it. She doesn't like that she doesn't like it. Their dynamic is all off. She guesses that's what an hour long argument will do to a relationship. And that's what they've been doing. Arguing. Fighting. Yelling. Some things may have been thrown ( Emily. Heated moment or not, ever since the pool incident Paige was always careful to keep her anger in check). And now, just silence.

Emily can't even remember what is was they were fighting about, which somehow makes it worst. All of this over something that wasn't even important enough to remember. She just wants it to be over. She wants to kiss and make-up. Kiss and make-out. Whatever it is that couples do to signify the fight was over. She just really wants this to be over.

Emily looks down at her hands, playing with the threads of her favorite throw blanket that somehow ended up draped over her legs. She wants to laugh when she remembers why it was her favorite in the first place. It was Paige's. She left it with Emily when she had to go to Scranton with her parents. She said it was to comfort her if she missed her. Emily tried to dissuade her, thinking it was silly. She was only going to be gone for the weekend. She wasn't that clingy. She could last a weekend. In the end, she wanted to yell at Paige for leaving it, because she did need it, but it made her miss Paige more. It smelt like her and every time she closed her eyes she was engulfed in a scent that was wholly her girlfriend. It was like she was there, but she wasn't and it was honestly the most frustrating three days of her life.

She looks at the clock on her bedside table, two-thirty in the morning. She sighs. She can't handle this anymore. She's not good at this. This, fighting with your significant other thing. She doesn't really have any experience. With Alison, if she even counts, any...misunderstanding (Emily. Never Alison) they had, ended fairly quickly. Emily was in love with Alison, but she was also scared of her. She would never chance getting on her bad side. With Maya, it was fight, go away, come back. Fight, go away, then she died. Their entire relationship was based on things left unsaid. And with Samara, the one time they fought, they broke up. Her experience leaves a lot to the imagination.

Besides, Paige is different. Anything Emily did learn from her previous relationships, wouldn't work on her. Emily isn't scared of Paige. Any bad side Paige has, hurts herself, not Emily. And Paige is the definition of wearing you heart on your sleeve. Anything she feels, she expresses. Whether on purpose or not. There wasn't any room for anything to be left unsaid. As for breaking up...Emily doesn't even want to think about it.

Emily chances a glance at her girlfriend. She's still staring. Unmoving. Emily quickly looks away, frustrating herself even more. When did she become the one who couldn't hold a gaze. She sighs, throwing herself back on her bed. Never has she ever wanted the ability to read minds more. Or at the least, body language. Anything really, to tell her what's going on in that thick, stubborn head of her girlfriend's. Just some kind of sign, a hint, _something_.

Emily huffs, getting up from her bed simply because she didn't know what else to do. She was getting antsy. There are too many things in her head and no words coming out of her mouth. She paces back at forth at the foot of her bed, trying desperately to clear her mind. Ugh. She can't be here anymore. The tension is suffocating her.

She hurries to her bedroom door, needing to get out of there as quickly as possible. She gets the door open an inch or two, before it's quietly closed by someone who isn't her. Paige. Emily isn't sure how she didn't hear her move or feel her presence behind her before this very second. She's usually more in tune with her girlfriend. But it doesn't matter because she feels her now. All over her. All around her. And Paige isn't even touching her.

"Paige," she breathes before she can stop herself. Her voice sounds so foreign to her. Whether from the lack of use or the tone, she's not sure.

"Em, I'm sorry okay. I'm so sorry." Paige's breath is hot on her neck and her voice is husky in her ear and it's all just too distracting. So it takes Emily a minute to realize she's apologizing to her. But eventually the words sink in and she turns around, pushing Paige's hands away from the door and bringing them down around her waist.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't even know what we were fighting about," she says. And quite frankly, she didn't really care at this point. She just wants to go back to being annoyingly in love and touchy feely and she wants to flaunt it in front of the world and have all her friends be quietly (sometimes not so quietly) jealous of them. She wants everything to be normal again.

"Some girl-"

Emily throws a hand over her mouth because now she remembers what the fight was about. Some blonde...tramp was flirting with Paige at a party they were at. Right in front of her. And Paige didn't do anything, she just let her. But really, if Emily's being honest, that wasn't what made her angry, that was just Paige, she wouldn't know flirting if it fell on her and felt her up, which is what that blonde bimbo did...and that's what pissed her off. It was obvious to anyone that Paige was taken, by her nonetheless. For whatever reason, as soon as they arrived, Paige was all over her, touching her whenever necessary, sometimes when it really wasn't. Kissing her, small pecks, open mouthed ones, with tongue, without, lip biting...just kissing her and she didn't seem to care who saw. Not that she did any other time, but at the party it was like she was...ohmygod.

"Did you know her?" Emily asks, pulling away a little so she could look at Paige. Her jealous girlfriend senses were tingling. If Paige's dear caught in headlights look gave anything away, her senses were right on the money.

"No..."

Emily raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but I don't know her name or anything. I just know her from work and she's always around, _always_." Paige pauses, "I think she might be gay, but I'm not sure."

Emily smacks her on the arm, "of course she's gay or at the least, she's bi." Emily shakes her head, it didn't matter what she was. "She was flirting with you at that party, probably has been all this time...when she's _always_ around."

"No, I don't think-"

"Paige! She damn near grabbed your boob, she was flirting with you."

"But why would-"

"Because you're sexy and funny and you have the biggest heart and..." Emily stops to look at Paige, she really didn't have a clue. "How can you be so oblivious?"

Paige shrugs, "I don't look in the mirror every morning and say 'damn I'm sexy,' do you?"

Emily laughs at that, "I meant the flirting, you ass."

Paige shrugs again, "I don't pay attention to anyone else," she pulls Emily closer, "just you."

Emily sighs, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Paige's. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Just love me," Paige whispers.

"What about all the other girls that want to love you?" She's only half-joking.

Paige pulls her head away, making Emily open her eyes. "Emily, I don't care about them."

"I know, I just-"

Paige kisses her, smiling when she pulls away. "I don't care about them."

"Yeah, but..." she pulls away before Paige can kiss her again. "I don't like girls flirting with you Paige, it's...annoying."

Paige chuckles, "I don't like when girls flirt with you and we both know it happens to you more than it does to me."

"It doesn't matter how often it happens, it shouldn't."

"What can we do?"

"Hmm..." Emily stops to seriously contemplate the question. "How do you feel about a tattoo on your head that says, 'Property of Emily Fields'?" she jokes because she doesn't really know what they can do. Maybe it's just something she'd have to get used to.

"Would you be getting one that has my name on it?" Paige ask her, her voice even and serious.

"I don't know if I'd be able to pull it off."

"You can pull anything off."

Emily smirks, "can I pull your clothes off and ravish you right now. Talking about this has gotten me all hot and bothered." Which is kind of true, but she mostly just doesn't want to be talking about this anymore.

"You can pull anything off." Paige says again, smirking back.

Emily kisses her, it's short and sweet and seems to frustrate Paige, which makes Emily smile. "Can we just get in bed, pull the covers up and cuddle?"

"Emmmily" Paige whines. "Why do you do this?"

Emily chuckles, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't realize I was tired until now," she glances at the clock, three-fifteen, she yawns.

Paige blows out a puff of air, pulling her body away from Emily's but keeping a hand intertwined with hers. "Come on," she say's tugging Emily to the bed.

"I'm sorry," Emily says honestly as Paige places her on the bed and she's not talking about the not sex.

"Me too," Paige covers her with the comforter and Emily knows she's not talking about the not sex either.

"I love you," she says, her eyelids suddenly too heavy to keep open.

Paige kisses her on the forehead, "I love you more."

"Not possible," Emily whispers before the darkness engulfs her.

* * *

**A/N:** See, I can, sorta, kind of write a fic that isn't all cutesy and from Paige's pov. And I'm going to be honest, I got into PLL by speeding through the episodes on Netflix and then downloading the season 3 episodes until I was caught up. With that said, my memory of Samara and that whole thing and Emaya, back when I liked them, before...the mess, is a bit mushed together and mixed up. So I apologize if those couple of sentences on them was wrong or whatever. As always, I hope you enjoyed it... (titles are hard to come up with...idk why)


End file.
